


Say Yes

by yugsjae (defsweetheart)



Series: A Night To Remember [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Dont worry the other members will come out in the 'sequel' i promise!!, Everyone needs a little 2young!!!, Fluff and Angst, Im gonna apologise in advance!!, M/M, My very first fic ahhhh, Song fic, TWICE (?) sort of lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/yugsjae
Summary: It's time for prom and Youngjae has his eyes set on his best friend and crush, Park Jinyoung. What happens when he asks Jinyoung to prom?Based off the song Say Yes by TWICE, from their latest album 'What Is Love?'





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! so i'll just keep this short and sweet, despite my habit of oversharing so here it goes!
> 
> ok um so, this is my VERY first fanfic and I decided to write one because I'm currently jobless and graduating in like 5 days time, so i have A LOT of time in my hands. just a little note, the last time I've written an English essay was a good 4 years back, so my English (even-though it's my first language) is very basic, unlike all the amazing author fics out there!! I'll improve in time, hopefully!!! I'm still trying to figure AO3 out as well, so bare with me please!
> 
> So this was never supposed to be a 2young fic, but i was like OK WE NEED MORE 2YOUNG THO??????? so that's how we all ended up here. enjoy!

The first time Youngjae laid his eyes upon the ‘ _Angel’_ , as he claimed, was when Jinyoung was tasked to show him around the school on his first day. While Jinyoung was explaining to him the school rules _or whatever,_ all Youngjae could think of was how he looked like at the end of the altar waiting for him on their wedding day. Yes, Youngjae fell fast and hard (in more ways than one), for his _Angel._

 

**_Why does my head keep on filling with you?_ **

**_I don’t get it_ **

**_Why does it have to be you?_ **

* * *

“Right, Youngjae?”

 

Youngjae jerked from his ~~staring~~ looking when he heard his name, nodded and smiled (un)convincingly. Jinyoung smugly smiled towards Jackson’s direction, stood up and picked up his tray to dispose his trash (me) and head on to his next class.

 

“Did you even listen to a word Jinyoung hyung just said?” Bambam remarks, knowing the answer to the question.

 

It was not _his_ fault Jinyoung is so captivating, anything that comes out of his mouth goes to Youngjae’s one ear to the next, unlike his eyes, which are continuously fixated on Jinyoung every second they are together.

 

“Whatever Bammie, it’s not like you are any better with hmmmmmmm-,” Youngjae was interrupted by a hand over his mouth, when the former knew where the sentence was going. “Ew, Bam! Gross, what the hell?”

 

Jackson asked, “Oh, with who?” _Wait_ , _did he sound disappointed?_ Youngjae just shrugged it off and waved at them both when he stood up to head off to PE. _Ugh, worst class ever._

* * *

 

**_I like this familiar feeling_ **

**_I like the clumsy way you talk_ **

**_How about you, what do you think of me me me, answer me_ **

**_Please say Yes_ **

_Oh, how he loved the way Jinyoung’s eyes crinkle up every time he smiles, or when he covers his mouth each time he laughs. He also noticed that even though Jinyoung barely updates his SNS, he would always like Youngjae’s post no matter how long ago it was posted, be it a picture of a dog or -_

“Hey sunshine! Why don’t I set you up with Jaebeom hyung? He’s cute, very _your_ type and OH he loves music too! That could be your Netflix and Chill… if you get my drift,” Jinyoung winked.

 

_Jaebeom hyung? Who the hell is he?_

 

But of course, all Youngjae did was shook his head shyly and smiled, “Don’t be ridiculous, Jinyoungie hyung.”

 

Youngjae knew he had a little to zero chance of being romantically involved with Jinyoung. The latter thinks their relationship is and will always be a Hyung-Dongsaeng one and well Youngjae…. He hoped they could be something else. He knew Jinyoung would never like him the way he does for him, but hey, a boy could dream right?

* * *

 

**_My feelings keep growing bigger_ **

**_I don’t know, my nervousness is growing too_ **

**_Will you, you, you answer me, what do I do_ **

**_Please say Yes_ **

 

The very first time Youngjae knew what he felt for the elder was nothing short of love, was during the Choir Club auditions. He wanted to spend as much time with Jinyoung in any way he could if it means joining the Choir Club. Needless to say, he was a WRECK. He did zero preparation for the audition _(yes he forgot to prepare a song or a music score to rely on),_ had absolutely no experience in auditioning, let alone performing, and did I mention he has _stage fright_? How the hell can he be in the Choir Club if performing in front of people was his personal nightmare? And worst of all, Jinyoung was one of the 3 ‘judges’, so to say.

 

‘What kind of a fool DOESN’T prepare for auditions?? Stupid Youngjae stupid!’ As Youngjae’s tears fell one after another and he was deeply distracted by his inner monologue continuously bringing him down, Jinyoung appeared out of nowhere, sat with him on the bench and hugged him tightly.

 

“It’s okay Youngjae-ah. Everyone gets nervous. You were the bravest student we have seen thus far, despite the unpreparedness, and I’d much rather you be true to yourself than fake it. And it’s your first time anyway, you wouldn’t know what to expect. But now you do. So, take this one incident as a lesson learnt, but don’t take it to heart. A person is always stronger after they get up from falling anyway,” he encouraged. Twenty minutes later, they both started to make their way home hand in hand. And if Jinyoung’s left sleeve was very wet and full of snot, he doesn’t mention it.

 

Once they both reached Youngjae’s doorstep, Jinyoung made sure he was okay before bidding goodbye and kissing his forehead as a form of comfort. As Youngjae watched him walk away, he never felt much more content as he was then.

 

**_My heart grows more and more_ **

**_And I don’t know anxiety also grows_ **

**_Answer me, what are you doing?_ **

**_Please say Yes_ **

* * *

_Okay screw it. He’s going to do it. He must man up and ask his hyung once and for all!! He is going to do it, yes! CHOI YOUNGJAE IS GOING TO DO IT! CHOI YOUNGJAE IS GOING TO DO IT!!!!!!!!_

 

Suddenly, all eyes were on him. His teacher threw him a puzzled and annoyed look and Youngjae had to apologise. Oops, amid hyping himself up, he had managed to unconsciously slam the table in class while his teacher was busy explaining the exam answers. Well, it’s not like Youngjae needed to hear about them anyway, he had gotten full marks on the exam. Did I mention Youngjae’s a genius? We been knew.

It was almost the end of year, which meant, **_PROM_**. Whoever that wanted to go could go, no matter what year you were in. Youngjae decided to go, considering it’s his first year in the school _and NOT because Jackbam had teamed up and made Youngjae unknowingly buy his own ticket for prom._

“It’s for the dog shelter hyung!” the younger devil explained. Damn them and their knowledge of Youngjae’s ultimate weakness, other than Jinyoung of course.

* * *

 

_**That has never been shown before, only to you** _

_**It’s not an easy and light confession** _

_**My feelings are not a joke** _

_**How about you, what do you think of me me me, answer me** _

_**Please say Yes** _

 

Nonetheless, now all he needed was a date. He technically didn’t need one, but everyone else had a date and he did not want to have FOMO. Flowers in his _trembling_ hands, he went up to Jinyoung, who was at his locker, picking up books for his remaining classes for the day.

 

“Jinyoungie hyung. Um so here’s the thing…... um I have something to ask you so um I youreoneofmybestfriendsandIreallylikeyousoumwouldyougotopromwithmeplease?” Youngjae mumbled quickly, and if it wasn’t for Jinyoung’s sharp hearing, he would have asked him to repeat it again.

 

**_So what if we’re a little awkward_ **

**_I’m also worried but_ ** _**I will show you**_

**_A hidden part of my heart_ **

**_Would you be my Love?_ **

**_Say yeah. Say yes_ **

* * *

 

Many curious pair of eyes were on them both, knowing what the younger was doing. A guy with flowers standing in front of another a week before prom? They could put two to two together. Silence instantly enveloped the hallway and the entire world felt like it was on standstill. It could either go very right or very wrong.

 

“Youngjae-ah… I am so, so sorry.”

 

_Oh._

With a quick nod, Youngjae scurries out of there, feeling extremely god damn shitty. Not knowing which way he was going, he just continued running, wherever his legs brought him to, ignoring Jinyoung’s calling out for him. Before he knew it, he bumped into something or someone tall, and fell so fast and so hard, exactly like how he did with Jinyoung.

 

_“Ouch.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> there will be a sequel in the near future (I'm planning to finish it ASAP) and it's a continuation of this fic, however, it may not be in the same series/story, so if I can (???) I will put a link here. If not, it'll be the next chapter but I doubt it!
> 
> In the meantime, you guys could guess what the next pairing will be! Don't let my username fool you.
> 
> update! the sequel "Seven Days" is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522556


End file.
